In The Darkness
by Elita
Summary: Bethany knows so little about her own life. When she leaves Port Royal in search of some answers she finds herself at the mercy of the infamous Jack Sparrow. Could he be the one to help her? And what can he possibly hope to get from this accord? J-OC
1. Chapter 1

In The Darkness  
  
A/N: Hello everyone... or possibly anyone if hardly anybody decides to read this! This is the first fan fic I've posted here so please be nice to me. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you feel the need to flame who am I to stop you; I'm sure I wont turn into a blubbering wreck over it! This is going to be a J-OC at some point; so you have been warned, those of you who don't like OC fics.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own many of these characters, they are copyright to Disney, so please don't sue because frankly it wouldn't be worth it; I'm only a student. However I do own Bethany, Alice and various other original characters that have made their way out my warped brain onto your screen! Thank you!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bethany are you listening to me?" her mother stood towering over her small figure. Bethany nodded eagerly.  
  
"I'm glad, so you can tell me where Hispaniola is?" Bethany's mother smiled as Bethany averted her gaze diffidently, dipping her fingers into the cool sea.  
  
Her sister Alice giggled, covering her mouth with one hand demurely.  
  
"Ahh" she pondered the question, tilting her head back to look at the sky, "To the east!" the 3 year old proclaimed her voice filled with pride.  
  
"Yes well done; and don't say 'Ahh' it is a vile habit and one you must break"  
  
Bethany was lifted up in her mother's arms and from that vantage point saw her Father's boat approaching; she wriggled around wildly in her mothers arms until she was forced to put her down. She ran down the beach until she reached the small dock her father had built and flew into his arms.  
  
"Father!" she squealed with delight.  
  
Their mother and Alice followed with Alice cowering behind her mother's legs; it might have been more effective if she had been wearing a dress, however she was dressed in pantaloons.  
  
"I know where Hiespancola is," Bethany said with a bright smile.  
  
"You mean Hispaniola sweetheart"  
  
"I said that" Bethany frowned forming the word slowly and silently, counting the constenants off on her fingers holding up 4 fingers thoughtfully when she had finished.  
  
Bethany was suddenly set back on the ground where she stood between her mother and father; they talked over her head as she looked back and forth between the two. She couldn't quite catch everything of what was being said, then her mother began to cry, she was swooped up in her arms and carried up to the house at high speed.  
  
"Ow you're pinching me"  
  
They ran through the hallway of the wooden house; her mother's footsteps echoing loudly followed by the pitter-patter of Alice's.  
  
"Alice look after your sister, be quiet and stay hidden no matter what" she placed her hands on Alice's shoulders kissing them both on the forehead in turn. "I love you" then they were being ushered into a small cupboard and the door swung shoot descending them into darkness; it was the last time either of them saw their mother or father.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh Bethany I do wish you wouldn't wear those loathsome clothes" Alice shook her head slightly her dark curls swishing around her neck as she saw her sister descending the stairs in her usual attire.  
  
They were worlds apart; to look at them it would never occur to anyone that they were family; indeed that they were sisters.  
  
"You know how it upsets Aunt Margaret" Alice smoothed down her skirts refusing to meet Bethany's gaze again.  
  
"It's just as well that I'm not going to visit our dear Aunt then, is it not?" Bethany took her seat at the table and watched the steady hand of their servant as he poured her a glass of orange juice. "Thank you" she said as he departed, looking back over his shoulder in surprise; that she should thank him. He was new; he'd learn soon enough.  
  
"And who might you be gracing with your presence this fine morning?" Alice enquired finally raising her eyes slowly as if it pained her to do so.  
  
Bethany could just imagine how her sister saw her at that precise moment; an unfortunate in her weathered pants and shirt; her straight red hair in a single plait running down her back with wisps of hair escaping already. To her surprise Alice smiled.  
  
"You look like mother" she said wistfully, her eyes deepened but just as soon reformed to their usual blank state  
  
"I must go, good day sister, dear" she stood up with a swish of her skirts and kissed Bethany on one cheek then departed.  
  
Bethany took a sip from her orange juice then set the glass back down on the table she made her way to the servants' entrance and set off for the docks.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Walking through the narrow streets of Port Royal the docks quickly came into view, Bethany stopped in her tracks and smiled nostalgically, breathing in the salty sea air; the smell, the taste; the sound; it all reminded her of a better time; a time when her parents had been alive and they'd lived to the west of Port Royal in a small isolated cove. Home. There was no comparison; her Aunt and Uncle would never be her parents, however much Alice wished it so, and this place would never be home, but for now it would have to suffice. She began walking again lowering herself so that she sat on the side of the dock, her legs swinging over the edge, listening to the hustle and bustle of port activity.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Excuse me sir," the port warden shouted out pursuing a man who had just docked; the small boy running after him trying to keep pace with his long strides.  
  
The man turned around, pivoting on one heel his long dark hair flying about his bronzed face. "Mr Smith is it?" the port warden enquired almost questioningly while Bethany watched on curiously.  
  
The man smiled gesturing emphatically with his hands "It is!" he said placing 3 shillings on the wardens open book, which the warden gratefully accepted.  
  
His array wasn't exactly typical of your normal resident of Port Royal, Bethany looked down at her own garb and grinned; neither was hers! She looked back up at the unfolding scene  
  
"Thank you." he said clasping his hands together with a bow his opaque brown eyes seemingly fixed on Bethany ".luv" he finished with a grin and then disappeared.  
  
Bethany looked around; the dock was deserted, what an odd man she thought with a shake of her head. Everything was silent. Her brow furrowed as she surveyed the dock again. She quickly scrambled to her feet, the sun had set and she was in big trouble.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Well there you have it the end of my first ever chapter on fanfiction.net! I hope everyone liked it and in the next chapter there will be a lot more Jack and hopefully some action! Emily xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
The colonial presence in Port Royal was unmistakable; there were naval officers at every corner as Bethany hurried along the streets home. She feigned indifference towards the occasional lewd comment aimed in her direction while silently thinking 'Great, great, great'. As her stately home came into view the first thing that struck her was that every window was alight with a candle, no doubt in aid of searching for her; Bethany bit down on her lip and braced herself for the imminent confrontation that awaited her beyond that great wooden door. She opened the door a fraction, slid through quietly and tiptoed towards the staircase, her hand rested on the banister when she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat in the parlour. A deep breath and then she turned around to address her Uncle with a tentative smile.  
  
"Bethany Jane Redfern" he said gravely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you be so kind as to recount your whereabouts this evening?" Bethany's aunt appeared behind him; her slight form smothered by his imposing presence in the room.  
  
"I was walking"  
  
He appraised her attire with a look of contempt "And the company you kept?"  
  
He didn't mean. he couldn't possibly be suggesting that she was. Bethany's mouth dropped, she looked to her Aunt for some support; but there was none to be found. She turned to go upstairs to her room unwilling to respond to such a suggestion; it sickened her that he could think so lowly of her.  
  
"Change out of those clothes" he said sharply to her receding figure.  
  
"But it's."  
  
"Change into some clothes that are respectable" he boomed so loud that her Aunt winced.  
  
Bethany felt an irrepressible desire to snap back some retort but was suddenly being ushered upstairs by her Aunt, whose eyes pleaded with her not to do anything rash, so she didn't.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh Bethany you foolish girl" Alice said from the other side of the screen as a maid helped Bethany with her corset.  
  
There was a sharp intake of breath to be heard as the maid pulled on the ties.  
  
"Sorry Miss" she said to Bethany but didn't ease the tension.  
  
"I have to sleep in this?" Bethany gasped; this gave an entirely different meaning to the term 'cruel and unusual punishment'  
  
"Why must you insist on doing such things?" Alice asked, "How's it coming?" she then inquired of the maid.  
  
"Painfully!" Bethany snapped, she had forgotten how uncomfortable a corset could be; it was so rarely that she wore one these days. "I don't see what the problem is"  
  
"It's your own fault; if you wore respectable attire you would be quite accustomed to wearing a corset"  
  
"No not that. I don't see a problem with spending time at the docks" Although it was possible that Alice did have a point about the corset.  
  
"So naïve"  
  
Bethany frowned pulling lose her hair she was left in the silence of her room as the maid and Alice departed. There had to be more to life than this; living by other people's rules; there just had to be, otherwise what was the point?  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In the shadows Jack eyed up the mansion on the hill and grinned  
  
"Aye that'll do" he took a healthy swig from his bottle of rum and swaggered in the direction of a lesser manor.  
  
Two naval officers were there to greet him.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen" he marched right past them towards the door, both were clearly taken aback by his boldness and scuttled after him to block his path. Jack took a step backwards as if shocked to find them in his path. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Y... Yes sir, this is private property, you can't be here"  
  
"Ah." He said followed by a moments pause "Well they're expecting me" he attempted to side step them but found his path quickly obscured; he frowned, then reaching out to straighten the officers jacket. "You caught me," he confessed removing his hat in a gesture of reverence.  
  
The two officers looked to one another.  
  
"I am in fact here to claim the bounty on one of the most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean, you may have heard of him."  
  
"Nathaniel Parr? " one ventured.  
  
"No it'll be Captain Soloman, am I right?" the other guessed.  
  
"No" Jack grinned mysteriously with a pause intended to generate suspense "Captain. Jack. Sparrow" he nodded raising his eyebrows.  
  
The night air was filled with laughter.  
  
"Sparrow!" one shouted as he guffawed then shepherded an unhappy Jack Sparrow into the manor "You mean he isn't dead yet"  
  
"Go collect your bounty then, if he is indeed worth anything!"  
  
The door shut behind Jack so that only the muffled sound of laughter could be heard. He settled his hat back on his head "It's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow" he muttered bounding up the stairs two at a time. He reached the top of the staircase, walked down the first hallway trailing one hand along the wall as he walked. He stopped at the first door where light shone out beneath the door and stepped inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany slept fitfully feeling as if all her spirit had been drained from her. The candle on her bedside table flickered in the draft coming from her window. She turned to lie on her side and drifted to sleep  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
She couldn't breathe. She was drowning, engulfed in the cold darkness of the sea. Her eyes flew open, black spots dancing before her eyes her arms started to flay wildly against. her captor. She could now feel a hand clamped over her mouth and nose; another hand clasped tightly around her neck. Oh dear God; at that moment Bethany knew she was going to die.  
  
"Just like your mother. a disgrace to this family. can't let it happen again" were the mad ravings that filled the room.  
  
Bethany lashed out with her nails feeling them sink into her captors flesh. He let out a howl; it was a he. The pressure around her neck grew. Her lungs burned as if they were being licked by the very flames of hell. The black spots were gone now because everything was dark. Hot tears coursed down her cheeks; why was she crying? Because she never got to really live? Because she never fell in love? And now she never would  
  
"Just like your mother" the voice hissed  
  
Because she never knew where she came from; who were her parents; how was she like her mother?  
  
There was the reverberating sound of shattering glass, a resounding thud and then air. Glorious air filled her lungs. Her vision gradually returned. A face filled her vision; peering down at her curiously.  
  
"You okay luv?" the blurred features moved in conjunction with the voice. "Yes. Thank you" Bethany managed to croak out bringing one hand to her bruised neck tentatively she looked down at her unconscious assailant; her Uncle!  
  
The sound of Naval officers marching towards the manor reached Bethany's ears, she rubbed at her eyes and took a closer look at her saviour his features slowly coming into focus as she sat up in her bed; he was a pirate! Why would a pirate save her?  
  
He turned continued to look at her, a half broken bottle in his hand "Bloody waste" he muttered discarding the broken shards of the bottle of rum.  
  
A faint whistling could be heard from outside followed by a deafening bang and a plume of smoke from a nearby house; it was cannon fire. Bethany was pretty sure that it wasn't standard procedure to open fire on a house just because it contained a pirate, which meant it was probably his ship. There was another explosion closer this time, splinters of wood and dust filled the air and engulfed the room. Bethany looked up coughing violently and found herself on the floor; seemingly she had fallen. Then she felt a hand clamped around her wrist, he must have pulled her to the floor. He dragged Bethany to her feet  
  
"Time to go" he said running out of the room. Bethany stood rooted to the stop; dumbfounded. A few moments later the pirate reappeared, he grabbed Bethany's hand dragging her after him "You too!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Thanks to Lady Gwen of Avalon and Ravenclaw2 for their comments! Please everyone review I'll be eternally grateful and what-the-hey may even throw in some Jack Sparrow action figures for your trouble; the POTC answer to cookies! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
Bethany had never felt so terrified in her entire life; and that was saying something. As if being snatched by some pirate wasn't enough, and being in the midst of a pirate assault complete with cannon fire but now she was being dragged down the stairs and was going to. . .  
  
Bethany's foot snagged on the hem of her dress, she toppled forward straight into the pirate and they both crashed down the narrow staircase. Bethany let out a small cry as she hit the last step of the staircase. The pirate lay beside her clearly disorientated, his hand held to his forehead he shook his head violently. She took her chance and scrambled to her feet; gritting her teeth against the pain that flared up through her ankle she hobbled at high speed towards the door.  
  
She emerged into the cold night air and for a moment believed it to be morning, the light of the fires popping up all over Port Royal creating the illusion of daylight. Chaos prevailed everywhere she turned; Bethany could barely catch her breath, where could she possibly run?  
  
She looked around in all directions in search of a hiding place; surely the Navy would defeat the pirates soon? Spotting a dark alleyway Bethany limped over, leaning against the wall she slumped to the floor grimacing down at her ankle. What a fine mess she'd gotten herself in; Alice had been right, she was foolish.  
  
Bethany reached down to rub her ankle and for the first time realised that she was bare footed. She cursed under her breath, suddenly the pain was excruciating as she observed the bloody mess that were her feet. That was adrenaline for you, but where was it now when she still needed it.  
  
"Here, aint she the spitting image of ol' Maggie" a voice came through the incessant sounds of battle.  
  
Bethany looked up from her feet praying that the voice wasn't talking about her, no such luck. Two pirates stood at the end of the alleyway eyeing her up.  
  
"Yeah!" the other agreed as they both began advancing on her.  
  
Bethany couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"Why does everyone want to kill me tonight!" she screamed out "Argh!" she jumped to her feet; the pain suddenly gone; thank you adrenaline she thought and flew off in the opposite direction of the two pirates.  
  
She couldn't see where she was running, two buildings rose either side of the small alleyway obscuring all light until suddenly she emerged at the end and found herself on familiar territory. Footsteps clattered behind her, Bethany looked left then right, made a hasty choice to run to the right. She needed to disappear and fast, she grappled at the first door she came across, ran inside and slammed the door behind her and stared at the closed door expecting it to burst open at any moment.  
  
"Ello luv" a voice said directly behind her.  
  
Bethany jumped up in the air and swivelled around feeling the blood drain from her face as she saw the familiar face of the pirate from her home. She quickly turned back to the door to open it.  
  
A hand shot out inches from her face, the pirate bracing himself against the door and obstructing her escape route.  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that," he said so close to her that she could feel his breath against her neck.  
  
Bethany tugged at the door in vain, unwilling to yield.  
  
"Move!" she said through gritted teeth still pulling on the door relentlessly.  
  
"Well if you want to be killed be my guest luv" his arm dropped from her view. She moved to open the door but stopped considering what he'd just said; he may have a point.  
  
"Do you have a name?" he asked.  
  
She hated this, how she hated this.  
  
"Bethany Redfern" she said through clenched teeth, then turned to face the pirate "And you sir?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service" he said with a bow.  
  
"Well Mr Sparrow."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
Bethany took a moment to compose herself; how he grated on her nerves.  
  
"Well CAPTAIN Sparrow why exactly is it that YOU wont be killing me?"  
  
"Maybe later" he said with a grin ". Joke!" he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.  
  
The door suddenly bowed under some outside pressure. The motion was repeated; someone was trying to break the door in. Bethany found herself looking to Jack for aid and cursed herself for doing so. A bang sounded from the back entrance.  
  
"Can you climb?" he asked  
  
"If the occasion calls for it"  
  
"It calls for hit" suddenly his hands were around Bethany's waist and he was boosting her up onto the beams that ran above their heads. He joined her a few seconds later just as the door was broken down and the room was filled with pirates; including her two pursuers from earlier.  
  
Jack held one finger to his lips, took Bethany's hand and they quietly sidestepped down the beam on which they were stood into the shadows. While the pirates were searching, what turned out to be the Blacksmiths, Bethany took the opportunity to scrutinise 'Captain Jack Sparrow'.  
  
Her first analysis of him at the docks was proving to be spot on, well almost. An odd man; possibly. An odd pirate; definitely! What kind of pirate helped people? Bethany felt a smile tug at her lips but was snapped from her reflection by a familiar name.  
  
"I'm telling ye she was the spitting image o' Maggie Redfern, might e' been Maggie actually"  
  
"Too young!" the other chipped in shaking his head in disagreement.  
  
"Find her!" a voice boomed out "And bring her back alive!" the pirates dispersed from the blacksmiths out into the anarchic streets of Port Royal.  
  
Jack's eyes burned into the back of Bethany's head as he considered this interesting development. His dark eyes lit up as he observed Bethany's reaction to the name and the pirates' fervour where this Maggie and Bethany were concerned. He decided that this little encounter might prove to be quite profitable after all.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've received. I'm so happy people are actually reading this, AND enjoying it! I hope I'm writing Jack okay; he's such a difficult character to pin down; so if anyone has any suggestions on how I can improve (although I have to admit we haven't seen much of Jack yet) I'd really appreciate it. Also be assured there will be more Jack from now on! Emily xx 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
The blacksmith's was now deserted as Jack jumped down to the floor.  
  
Maggie Redfern. Had to be Margaret Redfern, Bethany's mother! How could pirates possibly know her mother, it just wasn't possible. Bethany remained up on the beam staring off into space.  
  
"Were you thinking of coming down any time soon luv"  
  
Bethany looked down; Jack was stood below his head tilted back to look up at her. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out; her expression was one of puzzlement. She kept her gaze on Jack. What on earth was she supposed to say? Supposed to do? It was an impossible situation. It wasn't exactly the type of thing they taught you in finishing school - the proper etiquette when confronted by a helpful pirate.  
  
Bethany sighed then eased herself down, on the ground she steadied herself and found herself face to face with Jack. Refusing to let her eyes waver she stared him straight in the eye. His brown eyes stared right back.  
  
Jack stepped forward and Bethany took a step backward.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked as Jack's footing wavered precariously.  
  
"Since you asked, it is my intention to carry you to my ship. Although I have to confess it is somewhat in violation of a resolution of mine against acquiring ladies of your class. . . you wouldn't happen to dislike rum would you?" His eyes narrowed as he eyed her with caution.  
  
Bethany arched one eyebrow - Rum?  
  
"Well it would be a terrible shame to be held accountable for breaking your resolution, so I'll just be going" she limped in the direction of the door disregarding the rum comment.  
  
"Not very far though" Jacks eyes travelled down to her feet; he half laughed the light of the fires burning outside glinting off his gold teeth.  
  
Bethany cringed she'd been wondering when he'd notice that. She turned away and carried on limping towards the door.  
  
"Maggie Redfern was your mother" Jack shouted out, Bethany stopped in her tracks and Jack grinned; his shot in the dark had paid off. "I'll help you find out why they're after her. . . and you"  
  
Jack came up behind her and swiftly picked up Bethany and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't even agree!" she cried out struggling against Jack.  
  
"No. But you were about to"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The commotion on the streets of Port Royal seemed to be subsiding from her upside down view of the world; she was starting to feel light headed. Suddenly she was being placed on her feet at the docks, Jack turned her seaward  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl"  
  
Jack and Bethany boarded the Black Pearl; presumably Jack's ship. Bethany clambered onto the deck first, stood there open mouthed. She gulped as she took in her surroundings; she'd never seen such a magnificent ship in her entire life. It didn't even compare to her father's little boat and she couldn't help but smile. She quickly wiped the smile from her face as she felt Jack's presence by her side.  
  
"What exactly is it you want?" Bethany asked her eyes trained on the horizon where the first rays of the sun were now visible.  
  
"To help a damsel in distress"  
  
Bethany didn't dignify that with a reply.  
  
"On deck you scabrous dogs!" Jack yelled out causing Bethany to visibly jump; she silently cursed his name. Immediately the deck was amok with activity; pirate activity.  
  
"Friends of yours?" she said feigning a sweet smile in Jack's direction.  
  
Jack laughed; she was certainly entertaining company. There weren't many people eager to go up against the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow these days; not since the Isla de muerta incident. It made a welcome change. Plus the scenery had just vastly improved; he looked down at Bethany a grin spreading across his face.  
  
Jack suddenly breezed past Bethany stepping up to the helm. Bethany lifted her skirts and followed him wincing at the pain from her feet.  
  
"And . . . and that's it? You take me from my home, sail off without so much as a word of explanation?"  
  
"Firstly; I didn't take you, I saved you and secondly you want an explanation, we're making for Tortuga, savvy?" Jack left the helm and walked the length of the ship; Bethany followed him.  
  
"No. No. Not Bloody Savvy!" she followed him into one of the cabins he dropped his hat onto the bed and turned to face Bethany, "What about me?"  
  
He turned away from her and began rummaging through some of the drawers; he turned around a few moments later pushing some clothes into her arms. Bethany looked down at the shirt and pants in her arms. Jack grinned at her.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable; it's a long journey" he left the cabin and Bethany stood there glowering.  
  
She looked over her shoulder and saw Jack cavorting with his crew feeling the heat rush to her face in a violent blush. Suddenly her pathetic rule governed life back at Port Royal was actually looking appealing. She stormed out of the cabin to find herself a cabin as far away from Captain Jack Sparrow as humanly possible.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"It be bad luck to have a woman on board cap'n" Gibs said sat in Jack's cabin with a bottle of rum apiece  
  
"Not in this instance mate" Jack placed his feet up on the small wooden table at the side of the cabin where they sat. "Captain Jenkins has an interest in this particular woman"  
  
"Where be your head Jack, going up against the likes of Jenkins"  
  
Jack smiled slyly "If Jenkins is after her; there must be good reason . . . a good profit!"  
  
Gibs contemplated this "Aye" he said.  
  
"Take what you can" Jack raised his bottle of rum  
  
"Give nothing back" they both drank.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany sat perched on the end of her bed mulling over her situation. She had changed into her new clothes with great difficulty where the corset was concerned. The remnants of her corset lay on the bed having had to use a knife to cut it off; well she was hardly going to ask for assistance in removing her clothes, here of all places!  
  
She must be mad; Bethany laughed to herself. Sailing with a buccaneer crew just because a pirate captain claimed he could help her find out about her mother; it was, ridiculous.  
  
"Ah so she does smile"  
  
Bethany looked up and saw Jack leaning against the doorframe. She wasn't going to laugh, it wasn't funny . . . then why was she still smiling.  
  
"When the occasion calls for it" she shrugged it off.  
  
"Rum?" he held out a bottle.  
  
Bethany began to shake her head, but what the hell. She nodded and accepted the bottle.  
  
"Here steady on luv," Jack said after a few seconds of Bethany drinking "My rum!" he shouted when she still didn't stop, springing forwards to snatch the bottle from her hands sending rum showering all over them.  
  
All of a sudden Bethany was in hysterics, tears were streaming down her face she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Some people, just can't handle their liquor" he sat down on the bed next to her causing Bethany to only laugh harder she collapsed back on the bed in a fit of giggles and remembered no more. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The sunlight hit Bethany's face in the early hours of the morning; she opened one eye then swiftly turned her face away from the sunlight and saw her corset lying on the bed. She looked in the opposite direction her eyes widening.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, Noo!" she tried to gently ease herself up when an arm dropped across her stomach.  
  
What was Jack Sparrow doing in her bed? Not good!  
  
She gently lifted his hand and moved his arm, sat up and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Morning luv"  
  
Bethany dropped her head in her hands. He sat up besides her looking infinitely pleased with himself. Bethany looked up trying to recall last night but found she couldn't, Jack looked back at her fully aware of what she was thinking yet enjoying the torture he was putting through.  
  
"Nothing happened!" Bethany said firmly even though she couldn't remember, she was fairly confident. Still Jack didn't respond. "It didn't" Bethany reaffirmed standing up planting her hands on her hips. She turned to walk out on the deck, turned back one last time pointing one finger in Jack's direction who still lay propped up on the bed "It didn't!"  
  
"Didn't it?" Jack said evenly  
  
"Well, no"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"No"  
  
"So something might have happened?"  
  
"Yes. I mean no!" Bethany was silent for a moment "I remember"  
  
"You remember"  
  
"Yes . . . NO. I mean no I don't remember anything like THAT. Nothing happened so I can't remember something that didn't happen!" Bethany rambled off at high speed.  
  
"If you say so"  
  
"And I do" Bethany nodded once, then again more confidently "I do"  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself luv" he winked at the marriage reference.  
  
Sparks flew in Bethany's eyes; ready with her next retort she held her tongue and stormed from the room. A moment later she returned miffed to find that Jack's eyes were still fixed on the door, clearly he had anticipated her return.  
  
"Hang on just a minute, this is my cabin. You leave!"  
  
"Of course milady" he rose from the bed and brushed past her; a little to close for Bethany's liking.  
  
She closed the door after him letting out her breath in a whoosh, unaware that she had been holding it. Her heart hammered against her chest as she leaned against the closed door wishing he wasn't so damn attractive!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany just couldn't figure Jack Sparrow out; it was infuriating. She made her way over to the starboard side of the ship and leaned over watching the waves break against the Black Pearl. Why on earth was he helping her? It made no sense.  
  
"Look, nothin' happened"  
  
Bethany didn't turn; she knew who it was even if she was surprised by the serious tone to his voice.  
  
"Thank you" she grudgingly conceded.  
  
There was a moment of silence as they both stared out to sea.  
  
"Yer sea legs!" Jack proclaimed. "Yer've got your sea legs!"  
  
"It would seem so. My father was a sailor" Bethany explained, secretly quite pleased that she'd managed to surprise him, although why she was at all concerned with what he thought she didn't know. "Speaking of, what on earth are you doing" she said building momentum "You're a pirate, A PIRATE and you decide to save me then HELP me find out about my family, what's wrong with you, what kind of pirate are you?!"  
  
"A good one!" Jack put an arm around Bethany's shoulder, Bethany carefully slid out from under his arm as he spoke "Now there are two thing's you needt'know; one we're makin' for Tortuga where I will make enquiries as t'your mother, two any profit which should arise will be mine, savvy?"  
  
Bethany nodded for once actually satisfied with his answer; so he was expecting a profit. That explained a lot.  
  
"Now if you'd care t'join me in the galley Bethany, or is it Beth?" he didn't await a reply "You can start earning your keep and prepare the sea turtles"  
  
"Turtles!" once again Bethany found Jack's arm around her shoulders; she gave up. "I don't cook"  
  
"What? Beneath you is it?"  
  
"Not at all. But it's your funeral!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hi again; well no one seems to have reviewed in a while so I'm wondering if anyone's actually reading this. If people are reading this could you please, please hit the review button! Because if no ones reading then there isn't much point in me continuing, although I'm really enjoying it! Okay that's all. Emily x 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
To Bethany's chagrin she actually came to enjoy her time on the Black Pearl. As the days passed on their voyage to Tortuga she came to know the crew and slowly all the little things her father had taught her about sailing came back to her.  
  
On this particular evening Bethany was sat with the crew celebrating their last night at sea, they would dock at Tortuga the following morning.  
  
"Aye so you see Jack took one of the coins so." Gibbs trailed off and looked up to see Jack towering over the two. "I'll tell ye the rest later"  
  
Bethany laughed as Gibbs dashed off. Jack sat down in his place next to Bethany.  
  
"Well, me dear. Aren't ye just full of surprises"  
  
"And what exactly would that be in reference to Captain Sparrow" Bethany said, still refused to call him Jack; it seemed too familiar.  
  
"Sailing with a buccaneer crew, making for the pirate stronghold of Tortuga and, it would seem, enjoying it" Jack grinned hoping to get a rise out of her with that last comment, but he was sorely disappointed.  
  
"I know, not to mention mixing with the likes of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Whatever would my Aunt and Uncle think. . ." she trailed off, she'd been quite effective in keeping thoughts of her family at bay, thoughts of her Uncle in particular and no one had pried into what had prompted her Uncles drastic course of action.  
  
Bethany's eyes met Jack's briefly. Bethany turned her gaze away but could feel his eyes still on her. She closed her eyes stifling a laugh as she imagined how she must look: bedraggled, grubby and dishevelled sprang to mind, so at least she didn't have to worry about him looking at her in that respect.  
  
She opened her eyes and turned back to him smiling not realising how attractive he found her at that precise moment in time.  
  
He suddenly sprang from his seat a panic stricken look on his face, he ran in the direction of his cabin. The crew looked to Bethany for an explanation; she shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
  
In his cabin Jack grabbed the pail of water set on the floor and tipped it over his head.  
  
"Bloody women"  
  
Thank God they'd be in Tortuga soon, there was only so much a man could take!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany spent the entire night constructing her argument as to why she should accompany Jack on land. She knew he was going to tell her to stay on the Black Pearl; now although she'd come to like him. . . no not like, come to respect. . . no not respect, well whatever she'd come to think of him, she still didn't think highly enough of him to entrust him with this task alone! Come daybreak she made her way out on deck to await their docking.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Now I know it's hard for you, but just stay here. Stay!"  
  
"I'm not a dog Captain Sparrow and I will be accompanying you"  
  
"No. You wont" he planted his hands firmly on Bethany's shoulders and pushed her into the nearest cabin locking the door behind her. Screaming and the sound of breakages ensued, "Sorry Mr Cotton" Jack said as Bethany trashed his cabin and he quickly dashed away.  
  
"Jack Sparrow let me out this instance!" Bethany screamed banging on the door. She cleared the table in the middle of the room when the window of the cabin caught her eye. She poked her head out with a grin; too easy.  
  
She swung one leg out of the window, eased herself over. There was nowhere to go from there; she looked around desperately.  
  
"Miss Redfern!" Bethany looked back into the cabin and saw Gibbs at the door; obviously intrigued by the lack of noise. Bethany closed her eyes in a quick prayer then dove into the sea.  
  
She was soon submerged in the seawater and emerged from the black depths of the sea several metres from the Black Pearl a few seconds later; her red hair plastered to her head. She actually felt some guilt at what she knew would get the crew into trouble as she swam to shore, pulled herself up onto the dock and set off in search of Jack.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
By the time night fell she still hadn't found Jack and she wasn't exactly eager to enquire as to his whereabouts. She wandered down the unruly streets of Tortuga; it looked like Port Royal in the midst of a Pirate assault but Bethany suspected that was what it always looked like here.  
  
"Git! Git away" a woman shouted at her, suddenly hands were planted on her back and she was being shoved forward "This is my spot!" Bethany looked back at the prostitute and felt like screaming; she wasn't like them! She wasn't a prostitute.  
  
Bethany next came upon a tavern; it appeared to be the liveliest she had yet encountered so she suspected that it was where she'd find Jack and wasn't disappointed.  
  
"Darlin'" his words were slurred as he greeted a woman of a similar calibre to the one Bethany had just encountered outside. He dragged the woman on to his lap. A rough looking man was sat opposite him; balding and unshaven he looked grubbier than Jack or any of the crew of the Black Pearl. Bethany observed all this as she walked at a slow pace through the tavern. She bumped into someone; mumbled an apology as the man leered down at her. Fighting back the waves of nausea Bethany noticed a dagger hanging at his side, as she passed him she carefully removed it sliding it down one side of her own pants. Something told her she might need it before the night was over.  
  
Now that she'd found Jack she found that she had no idea what her next course of action ought to be. It had all seemed to clear in her head. She'd find Jack, storm up to him, some insults and a slap would ensue then she'd find out what she wanted to know and. . . and then what go home? No she hadn't thought this through, none of it, not boarding the Black Pearl, coming ashore, coming into the tavern - nothing.  
  
A stool smashed against the floor beside her, she jumped aside just in time to avoid injury.  
  
Bethany felt the anger build inside her, like a small ball of fire in her stomach building momentum with every passing moment she watched Jack. The man stood up and left, leaving Jack and the woman on his lap who was giggling madly. They kissed passionately; Bethany was about to storm over but stopped. Why was she so angry, because he hadn't let her come with him or because of the way he was behaving with that woman. Bethany shook away the last thought, took a deep breath. She'd go back to the Black Pearl and wait till morning to learn what he'd find out, till after he'd. . . been with that woman. And suddenly there it was again; the burning feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Oh dear God she liked Jack Sparrow.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany raced out of the tavern as fast as she could grabbing an unattended bottle from the bar top; the cold blast of night air that greeted her was a welcome relief from the stifling heat of the tavern.  
  
She settled down on the cobbled street and opened the bottle, took a tentative sniff followed by a long drink.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jack's eyes followed Bethany as she made a mad dash for the door.  
  
"Excuse me luv," he said to the woman on his lap, who looked at him indignantly but rose none the less.  
  
Jack followed Bethany's path, emerging on the street he looked in both directions for her, then down and his eyes rested on her slight figure sat on the ground in front of him.  
  
"'Ello luv" he swayed slightly as he sat down beside her.  
  
Bethany looked at to him in astonishment; shocked that he'd left his company to find her, which meant he must have seen her in the tavern. Bethany inwardly groaned.  
  
"Jenkins is after ye. Because. He thinks you know where t'treasure is" Jack declared, speaking slowly and purposefully, his hands lifting with every word.  
  
"Treasure?"  
  
"T'treasure your father was after"  
  
Bethany laughed "My father, seeking treasure!" she continued to laugh.  
  
"He was a pirate ye know"  
  
Bethany stopped laughing, her smile fading but not quite departed, she nodded, a moments silence followed "I guess I kind of did" she confessed.  
  
Funny how if she'd learned that a month or so back she would have been horrified, but now it didn't seem half bad.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Aww thanks for all the reviews! So kind of you! To quote the great Jack "I'm actually feeling rather good about this" so of course I'll be continuing to add now I know people want me to. Thank you!!  
  
JaneBooth - You spotted a little error of mine in regards to the first chapter, I hadn't realised till now that I hadn't explained. I'll try and work the explanation into a future chapter. Thanks for pointing that out. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Back on the Black Pearl Bethany joined Jack in his cabin for him to relay everything that he had learnt that night. Jack sat in his normal chair and Bethany took the seat opposite him. Jack's feet found their way up onto the table as he leant back in his chair his eyes trained on Bethany.  
  
He recalled the look on her face when he'd seen her with the woman in the tavern; and grinned to himself - she liked him. Jack allowed himself to appraise her figure, something he'd undertaken not to do with the knowledge that she hated him, but now all that had changed. The pants clung to her hips tightly accentuating her curves, the white shirt slightly transparent, not to be too revealing but to give the hint as to what lay beneath. Her looks weren't typical of his normal taste in women; she wasn't that obvious; more natural with her red hair now slightly bleached by the sun and skin still relatively pale.  
  
"Jack are you even listening to me?" Bethany said realising her slip of the tongue a moment too late; she'd called him Jack; where had that come from?  
  
"Of course I am luv." Jack said, turning on the charm.  
  
"What did he say then?"  
  
Jack withdrew his feet from the table and leaned in close to Bethany; he obviously looked her up and down. Bethany refused to waiver and raised her eyebrows questioningly  
  
"Well?" her voice wavered slightly, Jack grinned then leaned back leaving Bethany decidedly unnerved.  
  
"Your father, Nathaniel" Jack paused before continuing "Was a pirate. Your mother came from a well-to-do family, they married had themselves their own little brood. Your dear father was going to retire. . . for the family. . . unfortunately in this line of business we don't retire; generally we either get rich beyond our wildest dreams or die. Very. Violent. Deaths. Your father was the latter, Jenkins wanted the location of the treasure but your parents were unwilling to give up the location of said treasure and the rest as they say is history"  
  
"Oh" Bethany said quietly giving it a moment for everything to sink in. "And my Uncle knew about my father, am I right" When he'd seen her so enamoured with port life, the sea he'd thought she'd go the same way, fall in love with a pirate - Bethany cut her own train of thought at that point. . .  
  
"One would imagine"  
  
Bethany eyed Jack suspiciously, "There's more," she said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
Jack pointed at Bethany lightly "Which I was getting to." He stood up and made his way around the table to stand beside Bethany. Bracing himself against the table he leaned over Bethany who looked up and then quickly away again as she realised the close proximity of his face to hers. "You, my luv, know where the treasure is"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't" Bethany maintained; no matter how much she said it Jack was adamant that she did. "I was three years old, I can barely remember my parents what on earth makes you think I can remember the location of this so-called treasure"  
  
"True, but you can remember" Jack declared forcefully as he paced the cabin animatedly.  
  
"How?" she decided to humour him.  
  
"We're going t'pay a little visit to ye home, once yer there it'll all come flooding back"  
  
"It will? No question about it?"  
  
"None what-so-ever"  
  
"What makes you think now I've found" Bethany stopped to yawn "out what I want to know I'll be sticking around" her eyelids felt heavy as she yawned again.  
  
"Because you can't resist me"  
  
Bethany heard the last comment and smiled sleepily; hardly aware that she was doing so. Her chair started to lean backwards wobbling precariously. Jack stepped behind her and righted the chair and peered down at her to find her fast asleep. He entertained the idea of replicating Bethany's first night on the Black Pearl, but decided against it. He carried her back to her own cabin and set her on her bed. Looking down at her he knew right there and then that he was going to have her, no matter what it took he would.  
  
Jack left the cabin, as the door shut Bethany's eyes fluttered open. She looked around at her surroundings from her horizontal position; recognised her own cabin and smiled to herself, he was somewhat full of surprises himself. Bethany smashed her fist against the bed. Damn it she shouldn't be having these feelings about him, about a pirate, it hadn't exactly done her mother any favours. She clenched her fist around the covers on her bed trying to tell herself that she wasn't falling in love with Jack bloody Sparrow.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Wow look at all these reviews. Thank you everyone!  
  
Bethany: coincidence that you have the same name as my lead character, yeah I know "No. Not Bloody Savvy." Wasn't correct English but she was mad so. . . that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it lol.  
  
Oil Pastel: I hope this chapter answered some of your questions and just so you don't get muddled it wasn't her father who was trying to kill her it was her uncle. . . gawd when did I start writing a 16th century soap opera lol.  
  
Just to keep you all informed I'm starting University in the UK tomorrow, studying Geography at Sheffield University (like you really wanted to know) so I'll try and update as regularly as I can but I have no idea what my work load will be like; only time will tell. Thanks all! Emily x 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
The next few weeks on the Black Pearl as they made for Jamaica were simply surreal. The time passed in a blur of Jack's attempts to flirt with Bethany and her polite rebuttals, funny how she never simply told him to stop. Truth was she came to quite enjoy the game they were playing even though she'd be the last to admit it; even to herself. Denial can be quite the defence mechanism when required to be.  
  
After Tortuga Bethany had made a decision to make the most of her time on the Black Pearl; live life to the full. As per tradition as night fell the crew assembled below deck to help themselves to Jack's store of rum and bottled beer; water soon turned too salty to drink at sea so bottled alcohol was everyone's preferred drink, Bethany included.  
  
"Milady." Jack handed Bethany a fresh bottle of rum, which she sat down beside her empty bottle. "Beth, Beth, Beth."  
  
Bethany had grown accustomed to the shortening of her name. "Jack, Jack, Jack?" there appeared to be no reason for his sudden outburst as he didn't reply. "Jack?" she said elongating his name in her drunken state.  
  
"Yes dear?" his arm snaked around her waste, Bethany looked down out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I want you to teach me how to be a pirate."  
  
Jack laughed "Yer not serious luv?"  
  
"I am entirely serious Captain Sparrow." Bethany knew she was slurring her words but seemed incapable of rectifying her speech.  
  
"What do ye want t'know?" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"How to fight, to sail. . ." to not care what others thought, to think to hell with the rules she added silently in her head disregarding his flirtatious manner.  
  
"Yer already know how to sail."  
  
"Ah but not very well!"  
  
"Well let's see what we can do about fighting fer starters."  
  
Bethany joined Jack up on deck; the boisterous rumbles of the crew fading away; he handed her a sword although Bethany had no idea how he had mustered up two swords so quickly.  
  
Bethany twirled the sword around and dropped it to the floor in a fit of giggles; both Jack and Bethany bent down to pick it up and bumped heads. Bethany laughed harder and fell to the floor.  
  
"Perhaps. . . swords aren't a good idea luv."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Jack grabbed Bethany's hands and dragged her to her feet.  
  
"Hit me." Jack said  
  
"Do what now?"  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"No!"  
  
Jack grinned suggestively; she didn't want to hit him. His grin was quickly replaced by a look of shock as he felt the sting of Bethany's palm coming into contact with his face.  
  
"You slapped me." Jack yelled angrily.  
  
"You told me to!"  
  
"I told you to hit me, not slap me."  
  
"Sorry." Bethany said with a snigger.  
  
Jack took hold of Bethany's open palm and clenched it into a fist.  
  
"Now. Let's try this again." Jack held up his palms for Bethany to hit. She struck her fist against his palm weakly. "Harder." Jack kept saying after every punch until Bethany was weak with laughter; she swung and spun round falling into Jack's open arms. Bethany swallowed looking up at Jack as he held her a moment longer than necessary before righting her.  
  
"Night luv." he said before vanishing into the shadows.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The game persisted until one misty morning Bethany caught a glimpse of shoreline. Jack was yelling out directions to the crew as they emerged through the mist Bethany caught the first glimpse of her home in 20 years. A shiver ran down her spine; she folded her arms tightly and watched the shoreline approach.  
  
"We're to go ashore."  
  
Bethany jumped at the voice; it was Jack stood further up deck beckoning to her. She walked over.  
  
"We?"  
  
"The boat can only hold two, savvy?" he grabbed her hand as he had the night they'd first met in Port Royal and embarked on the boat with Bethany in tow and they set about making for shore.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yer grew up here?" Jack asked the expression on his face communicating his amusement as they walked down the isolated beach side by side.  
  
"Yes. Why what's wrong with here?" Bethany began to cut across the beach to make their way inland towards the small wooden cabin she knew they'd find hidden away on the periphery of the native tropical vegetation.  
  
"It explains a lot me dear."  
  
"Why Mr Sparrow I believe that may have been an insult."  
  
"None of that 'Mr' business!"  
  
Bethany laughed soaking in the scenery around her, she stood still for a moment to get her bearings.  
  
"No insult luv, just explains why ye love life at sea."  
  
Bethany stopped her survey of the surrounding area, "I do not!" she exclaimed trying hard to suppress the smile that threatened to erupt at any moment.  
  
"Yer do!"  
  
Bethany looked away to hide her wide grin, "Maybe a little." she started walking again before Jack had the chance to respond. He remained stationary taking a moment to appreciate his small triumph, then suddenly realised she had all but disappeared over the sand dunes and quickly ran after her; arms flaying in all directions.  
  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it." Jack teased as he came up behind Bethany placing his hands on her shoulders lightly. For once she didn't shrug them off. Jack looked down at her suspiciously then followed her gaze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany's childhood home lay in front of them and instantly she was transported back to a time when this had been her entire world; nothing beyond this small bay had existed, it had just been Bethany, Alice, her mother and father. Bethany's expression was blank but her eyes betrayed her feelings.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"What?" Bethany asked wondering what she'd hoped to accomplish by coming here, besides extending her stay on the Black Pearl; which she'd come to love. "What happened, that last day?"  
  
Bethany took a deep breath and began relaying the events of that day; tracing the steps she'd taken all those years ago as she did so. "My father arrived home; he said something to my mother then she ran up to the house with us, she was upset," Jack and Bethany approached the house; they entered through the front door; the hinges had rusted over the years and the door fell away as they entered.  
  
"You don't remember what they said?"  
  
Bethany shook her head as they walked down the cobweb-infested hallway, picking their way through the debris and destruction. They reached the end of the hallway. Bethany stopped and turned to face Jack. "She hid us in there." she gestured to a small cupboard "When we came back out they were gone" she shrugged as if it meant nothing; not her own life she was talking about.  
  
"Did ye hear anything?"  
  
"Voices." Bethany said cautiously.  
  
"Hear what they said?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Jack looked crestfallen for a moment until the beginnings of an idea began to form in his mind. Jack opened the cupboard door gesturing for Bethany to step inside.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going in there."  
  
"Please darlin', yer might remember if we replicate the conditions."  
  
"I'm not going in a cold, DARK cupboard by myself Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"Well that can be easily solved me dear." Jack stepped inside the cupboard, stooping down to avoid banging his head on the low door.  
  
"I'm not going in there with you." Bethany growled.  
  
"C'mon luv." Jack said almost pleadingly, "Fine well I'm not leaving till yer come in here."  
  
Bethany tapped her foot on the dusty floor agitatedly with her arms crossed she purposefully looked away from the cupboard and began to wait Jack out. Seconds turned into minutes; eventually Bethany huffed and stepped inside the cupboard. Jack reached out and pulled the door shut.  
  
"Jack!" Bethany hissed as they were descended into darkness, when Jack suddenly pulled her down into his lap. She attempted to slide off his lap actually glad of the darkness as she felt herself blush violently; especially when she realised there wasn't enough room for her to sit anywhere else but in his lap.  
  
"I'm leaving." she stood up, as much as you can in a four-foot high cupboard and reached for the door handle. Her hand stopped inches from the handle at an all too familiar sound - gunfire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews everyone (Yes including you AbbieNormal182!)  
  
Shanelover1 - Thank you for your continued support; and the good luck for school!  
  
Winter19 - Thank you! Aw you added me to your favourite author list; someone get me out of here before my heads too big to fit through the door. You got it in one with the water, the golden age of piracy alternative to a cold shower. I have a sense of humour? WOW! I have a sense of humour! Cool!  
  
Greenfairie - flattery will get you everywhere lol; hope I don't disappoint with the rest of the fic!  
  
AbbieNormal182 - I don't consider what you said a flame and I'll try to remember to put the periods in. I appreciate the constructive criticism and won't be calling you any names! Thanks for the review. 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
Jack started for the door but Bethany's eyes pleaded with him in the darkness not to give away their location.  
  
"Please Jack," she whispered.  
  
Jack reluctantly sat back down drawing Bethany into his lap as he did so. Bethany was glad of his closeness as they sat quietly and listened. A crash sounded, closer than the gunfire this time. Bethany jumped and Jack's grip on her tightened reassuringly even if that hadn't been Jack's intention or motive for doing so.  
  
"Find 'em!" A voice boomed out that transported Bethany back to a different time when she'd been trapped in the darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Alice look after your sister, be quiet and stay hidden no matter what." she placed her hands on Alice's shoulders kissing them both on the forehead in turn. "I love you."  
  
Bethany felt the dampness of her mother's tears as they fell on her head then the door shut and everything went dark. Alice and Bethany huddled together in the silent darkness.  
  
"What do they want?" their mothers fear filled voice asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"The treasure." their father answered.  
  
"You said it was over!"  
  
"I'll just give them the map, then it will be" Footsteps retreated down the hall and then returned a moment later, "I can't find the map, it's gone!"  
  
Their mother gasped slightly "Oh my, I put it in the cupboard!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany began fumbling around in the darkness searching for the map. Jack tried to shush her but Bethany batted his hands away. Amidst all their tussling both of them failed to notice that once again the house had descended into silence.  
  
Bethany slapped Jack's hand away as he tried to clamp it over her mouth to keep her quiet.  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"You're going to get us both killed if you don't. . . be quiet."  
  
Bethany and Jack both stopped to listen; Jack cocked his head to the right. It was deadly quiet. Jack pushed Bethany off his lap, fighting his way past her towards the door.  
  
"Hey!" she said indignantly, feeling insulted and a little disappointed she had to admit; she'd been quite comfortable actually.  
  
The door swung open under Jack's hand with a bang, Bethany cringed. If the pirates were anywhere close still they would have heard that.  
  
"Time to go." Jack said grabbing hold of Bethany's hand. "Don't want t'be running in'ter Jenkins now do we!  
  
"De ja vu!" she shook away the cobwebs and broke free of Jack's grasp. He looked back at her with exasperation.  
  
"Er. . . the map!" Bethany reminded him rolling her eyes she stepped back inside the cupboard and emerged brandishing a small tatter of paper a few moments later. Jack snatched it from her hands.  
  
"Like I said luv, time to go. You too?"  
  
Bethany bit down on her lip with the beginnings of a smile. She looked to Jack, then the map and back at Jack. She nodded with a grin.  
  
"Me too."  
  
They ran down to the dock at high speed, Bethany trailing behind; feeling caught up in the excitement of it all. She caught up with him eventually when he stopped at the docks.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly "Where's the boat?" Bethany's gaze settled on the wrecked remains of the boat. "Gibbs can send someone out for us, right?"  
  
"Gibbs could if Gibbs were 'ere luv"  
  
Jack grabbed Bethany's chin with his thumb and index finger, raising it to take in the horizon. Her mouth opened in a slight 'O' of surprise. The Black Pearl was nowhere to be seen.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Firstly; once again; thank you everyone for all your reviews. I love hearing what you all have to say! Secondly I'm so sorry for not adding in so long. As I've said I started university which gave me less time to write but aside from that my computer died and we had to get a new one and if that wasn't enough I caught laryngitis! But rest assured I'm still alive and kicking; as is the fic! The next chapter will be longer I promise! Thanks for your patience! Emily xx 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
"We're stranded?" Bethany shouted her face a mask of pure dismay.  
  
"So it would seem" Jack replied in his laid-back manner walking back inland.  
  
"WE'RE BLOODY STRANDED JACK AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS 'SO IT WOULD SEEM'?" Bethany screamed her voice escalating with each passing moment as she stalked after Jack.  
  
"Well at least, we have, each other" he grinned suggestively, leaning in close to her. Bethany's eyes met his. . .  
  
"NO!" Bethany screamed and ran off.  
  
Jack cupped one grubby hand over his mouth, breathed out and sniffed then took off after Bethany.  
  
"Beth. . . luv" he shouted running after her.  
  
Bethany dove to the floor, sand flew up in all directions; she coughed on the dust. Jack peered down at her as she scrambled to her feet with an inquiring look. On her feet Bethany shook the sand from her hair and help up the map.  
  
"It blew away" she said meekly with a short smile, she brushed past Jack not sure whether to be glad or resentful of the untimely interruption.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The sun was setting in a blaze of fire on the horizon; Bethany watched it glumly, wondering how on earth they were going to get out of here. This wasn't how she'd imagined her adventure going; but then again how had she pictured it? Why had she said she'd stick around earlier that day; wasn't like she wanted the treasure, so why stay? Well that choice was now out of her hands; she had no choice but to stay, stay here with Jack. Bethany sighed as she felt the familiar mix of emotions swell inside of her.  
  
"Fancy going back in the cupboard luv?" Jack attempted to lighten the mood "Look for some treasure" he winked.  
  
Bethany pointed her finger at him, but bit her tongue and stormed off in the opposite direction. She counted to ten, took a deep breath and turned around. Jack was still stood where she'd left him looking after her expectantly. How did he do that? Know what she was going to do before even she did? Infuriating!  
  
"Luv?" Jack leaned back his arms in the air, Bethany half smiled and walked back.  
  
"Well any brilliant ideas Captain Sparrow. . . or any absurd ones; either will do"  
  
"Depends on yer idea of absurd luv" Jack was inching closer to Bethany; she wasn't stopping him or backing away and he seemed just as surprised by it as she was.  
  
Bethany suddenly realised she wasn't breathing and took in a shaky breath.  
  
"Well absurd would be. . ."  
  
She trailed off as Jack's calloused fingers slowly traced the contours of her neck until it came to rest on the side of her face. Bethany raised her eyes to meet Jack's just as his lips captured hers; she kissed him back passionately wrapping her arms around Jack's neck as his hands raked through her long mane of hair. Bethany sighed as they stumbled around in their embrace, their feet tangled and she fell backwards to the floor Jack landing on top of her.  
  
Bethany dissolved into a fit of laughter; her hair splayed out beneath her she held one hand to her head.  
  
"Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for luv" he said in a husky voice filled with passion.  
  
Bethany arched one eyebrow; grabbing hold of his shirt she pulled him to her and they kissed again.  
  
"I told ye yer couldn't resist me" Jack whispered his lips brushing hers as they moved.  
  
"Me? I was thinking more along the lines of you, MR Sparrow, no self- restraint. . ." Bethany feigned a haughty air.  
  
". . . Pirate!"  
  
Bethany threw her head back turning the world upside down she rolled her eyes, she tried to turn her head to take in the horizon right way up but found she couldn't with Jack on top of her.  
  
"Err Jack. . . luv?" Bethany grinned cheekily at the blatant coining of his phrase. Jack made a face at her. Bethany pointed over her head with a questioning look. Jack looked up to survey the scenery.  
  
"Damn"  
  
"What, what is it?" Bethany asked feeling panicked by the note in Jack's tone.  
  
"It's the Pearl" Jack replied his tone ominous.  
  
Bethany's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out why this was a bad thing; still unable to get a good look at the horizon with Jack's weight pinning her down.  
  
"And this would be a bad thing because?"  
  
Jack's hand slid down Bethany's hip; her skin tingled beneath his touch. 'Oh' Bethany mouthed silently finally understanding his dismay.  
  
"Damn" she agreed as Jack rolled off her.  
  
She stood up dusting the sand off her back as best she could.  
  
"How's about we go back to the cupboard, what says you to that?"  
  
"How's about you not elaborate any further on that thought Jack and I not slap you, what says you to THAT?" Bethany said pointedly.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean luv" Jack sidled up to Bethany "Later?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"You want me to slap you later?"  
  
Jack's face fell.  
  
"I took you to be a lot of things Captain Sparrow, but gullible was never one of them"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Welcome back aboard Cap'n"  
  
Jack nodded his head in Gibbs' direction, Bethany smiled her hello. The entire crew was assembled on deck.  
  
"What are yer all hangin' bout for. On deck you scabrous dogs. Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails!"  
  
"We had to make berth Cap'n to prevent Jenkins men boarding t'ship"  
  
"Aye" Jack nodded his acceptance, dismissed Gibb's with a wave of his hand and swaggered in the direction of his cabin. Bethany looked around unsure of whether to follow until Jack looked over his shoulder to see if she was following. Bethany felt herself blush a bright shade of red; if she went in there know everyone would know; she followed Jack nonetheless feeling the butterflies raging in her stomach.  
  
Bethany stepped inside the cabin hesitantly and Jack quickly pushed the door shut with his foot. Bethany waited expectantly for Jack to make his move. . .  
  
"Now lets be seeing that map of yours luv"  
  
"The map?"  
  
"Yes the map"  
  
"YOU WANT TO SEE THE MAP?" Bethany shoved her hands in her pockets and slammed the piece of paper on the table "THE MAP!" she declared gesturing to it overtly to it. She then stood there defiantly with her arms crossed. "Bloody pirates" she muttered under her breath as Jack's arm snaked around her waist and reluctantly gave into his gentle pull and leaned in against his chest as they examined the map.  
  
"So are yer ready to turn pirate luv?"  
  
Bethany grinned.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Finally I hear you cry, a little action of the romantic nature. . . hope it lived up to the hype! I love it that you're all so eager for the next chapter. . . well I'm sure you don't when I take forever but it means a lot. So ta all for the reviews! Since I'm here I might as well do a little plug for my Jack Sparrow website *prays the URL shows up* I know fanfiction.net don't let you put links up so I'm going to put a few strategic spaces in that you'll have to take out! http :// butwhyistherumgone.thewestlifelads. com 


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
"This seems almost too easy" Bethany mused looking as the island where the treasure was hidden loomed on the horizon.  
  
"Stop being so pessimistic luv"  
  
"So how much of the plunder will I be getting?" Bethany grinned savouring the feel of the word 'plunder' upon her tongue; she was even beginning to sound like a pirate - Jack's influence no doubt.  
  
"How much do yer want?" Jack swayed from side to side slightly; Bethany took hold of his shoulders.  
  
"Be still! You're making me feel ill, all that swaying"  
  
"All part of my cunning plan!"  
  
"Cunning plan. . . you know what never mind, I really don't want to know" She shook her head slightly "50 percent"  
  
"50!" Jack squawked, then quickly recovering his wits "15!"  
  
Bethany's mouth dropped then stony faced she stepped towards him and narrowed her eyes "40!"  
  
"25 and ye can be kidnapped permanently, savvy?"  
  
Bethany took Jack's hand in a handshake "Done!" and with it Jack pulled her to him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Black Pearl lay anchor just offshore some hours later. In the still night the sound of the waves breaking against the cliffs could be clearly heard even on the Black Pearl. Bethany shivered despite the humid Mediterranean climate. Two boats were being prepared to be lowered into the sea where they'd row ashore and bring back the loot.  
  
"Not another boat" Bethany frowned thinking of the fate of the last boat she'd been in. . . . on second thoughts that actually hadn't turned out too badly.  
  
"I'm ready" she announced making her way over to the portion of the crew assembled ready to man the boats. All eyes turned to her and Bethany felt she was missing something. "What?"  
  
"Cap'n" Gibbs said as he cleared his throat and the crew dispersed.  
  
"Yer not comin' luv!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bethany screamed as Jack frenziedly tried to shush her "Not coming? That's my map. My father's treasure. . . NOT COMING?! IF YOU DON'T LET ME ON THAT BOAT!"  
  
"Alright, alright"  
  
Bethany was instantly the embodiment of calm, she nodded her head decisively. "Good!" she said and began preparations to board the boats. Jack pulled a face at Bethany's back. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing Jack Sparrow!"  
  
Jack frowned; now that was most disconcerting. He joined Bethany and the rest of the crew quickly rejoined them; they were becoming quite adept at making themselves scarce at the appropriate moment.  
  
The boats were lowered with 6 men apiece; 5 men and one woman in the case of Jack and Bethany's boat, and they sailed to the island. Their boat docked first, Jack jumped off into the shallow water; took a deep breath of air waving his arms in the air dramatically; much to the amusement of the crew.  
  
"That way!" he proclaimed and ran off in an easterly direction in search of the treasure.  
  
Bethany trailed behind him with the rest of the crew, mostly for a prime view to observe his enthusiasm for lack of a better description; now if he was this enthusiastic in everything he did - Bethany felt aghast at her train of thought. She mentally berated herself for having such thoughts chuckling softly to herself. Jack had asked if she was 'ready to turn pirate' looked like she already had; certainly she was no longer the portrait of an upper-class lady.  
  
Jack suddenly stopped in his tracks and everyone else did likewise maintaining their current distance from the Captain as he jumped up and down slightly on the spot.  
  
"Mr Gibbs, bring that shovel"  
  
Bethany rolled her eyes, this was so typecast - digging for treasure what could be more stereotypical of piracy. Gibbs handed Jack the shovel, he raised it above its shoulder and thrust it into the sand with a loud clink; the sound of metal upon metal. Bethany inched forward curiously. Jack swept away some of the sand with his foot to reveal the remains of a chain. Bethany crouched down and brushed away some more of the sand to reveal some cellar doors. She grabbed one of the doors and Jack the other under the moonlit sky to reveal the glint of gold.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bethany squealed with delight and threw herself at Jack. They were back on the Black Pearl complete with the majority of the treasure; bar some which Jack insisted remain there as a store should the worst happen. She broke away from their embrace and looked at Jack curiously.  
  
"You know, I kind of love you"  
  
Bethany was shocked to her core when Jack uttered the words back.  
  
"I love ye too"  
  
"Hmm why don't we. . . go look at that map" Bethany raised one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Really?" He said clearly taken aback, quickly his toned deepen "Aye, the map" he winked and led Bethany into his cabin.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
A shaft of sun hit Bethany's eyes; she turned her head away from it and opened her eyes to the sight of Jack's sleeping form beside her. She untangled her legs from the sheets, careful not to wake him she lay there watching him sleep and remembering last night. The way his hands had roamed over her skin; the way he'd touched her, like he'd always wanted to. She knew SHE'D always wanted him to. This was certainly different from the last time she'd awoken in Jack Sparrow's bed. Jack's eyes flickered open as if he'd heard her thoughts.  
  
He yawned loudly "Mornin' luv"  
  
"When did that happen?" she referred to the rising sun. "I don't remember that happening"  
  
"We were a little busy"  
  
"Well yes. Quite different from the last time I was in your bed, no screaming this time"  
  
"Well I don't know about that"  
  
Bethany's mouth dropped, she laughed and playfully hit Jack in the chest "There'll be none of that!"  
  
Jack stood up and began gathering his clothes, "You quite sure about that luv?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mornin' Cap'n" Gibbs greeted Jack as he appeared on deck.  
  
"Mr Gibbs"  
  
Bethany emerged from Jack's cabin a few moments later which Gibb's didn't fail to observe.  
  
"Cap'n" Gibb's nodded in the direction of Bethany "She just left yer cabin"  
  
"I should hope so, wouldn't want her leaving Cotton's cabin would I now?" Jack said meaningfully.  
  
"You know it be bad luck to have a woman aboard, especially a woman like 'er, it'll never work cap'n I've seen it afore"  
  
Jack contemplated this for a moment and decided to inquire further. "Before?"  
  
"Aye didn't yer ever hear tell of the pirate who wed an upper-class lady; they were happy enough but she started ter miss the luxuries of her past life like, returned home she did and the pirate" Gibbs made a hanging motion and Jack grimaced.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Gibbs nodded "Aye, t'can never work, just aint natural like, they're a different bread just look how she acted when you weren't gunna take her t'island"  
  
Gibb's gaze rested on Bethany, Jack's followed suit. He shouted his orders to the crew - they were to change direction, it was time to test Bethany's loyalty.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I know, I know I'm mean, all these evil cliff-hangers but you know you love it really. . . okay maybe not lol. Thanks for being so patient with me and for all the wonderful reviews you sweet, beautiful, lovely people! Thank you! 


End file.
